


Before the Confirmation

by KubricksCube



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Rory McCann - RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Drunk Nights, Drunk crying, F/M, International Travel, Postgraduate dilemmas, Scotland, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KubricksCube/pseuds/KubricksCube
Summary: A Scotsman walked into a bar...
Relationships: Rory McCann/Original Female Character(s), Rory McCann/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. A Day Before

* * *

* * *

_ Tomorrow, 13:00 sharp. Remember that your panel won't be waiting for you in the final and actual defense. _

Luna closed her eyes in frustration as she tried to convince herself that she was reading the text from her advisor. She looked again, hoping that a miracle would happen and that it would change the message that she had been staring at for over 10 minutes now.  _ 13:00 sharp,  _ it still read.

Wanting to cry then and there, Luna raised her hand to order another pint. Her alcohol tolerance isn't the best, but she thought it's a better boost than coffee, after all she needed a reason for her to stay awake and to continue on reading her paper. And so when her beer came, Luna wasted no time in downing it and ordering another instantly.

"Quite feisty tonight are we, lass?" Sam, the pub owner, asked her as he took the now empty glass settled above the thick book that Luna brought with her, along with her folder that's bulging with papers. "Well," Luna slapped the book, "I've got a reason."

"Do tell me, but tell it later. Got me hands full of orders now. I'll be back with your drink as well." With that, Sam left Luna to ponder as she watched the old man smile his way through some visibly impatient customers. It was one of the things that charmed Luna into being one of Old House's regulars; Sam is sweet to everyone, he can flip someone's mood by engaging them in a warm and friendly way. Although it would be too good to be true if Luna didn't witness Sam beat up a guy that was harassing her when she was still new to the city.

_ A barfight a day keeps the stress away,  _ Luna thought as her mind wandered to the first time she ever stepped foot in Old House. 10 years. 10 glorious years of wonderful experiences, drunken and sleepless nights, and literally running away from men who tried to court her. All of those, and Luna experienced it all in Glasgow. She doesn't know what to make of it, will she be sad now that she's almost finished in her studies or will she be happy that she's finally coming back home?

Her solemn moment was soon interrupted when Sam slammed his hand on the table before putting down the glass. It's not new for Sam to see Luna being all jumpy and such a nervous wreck, the old man sometimes wondered if coffee is now the one that's running in her veins.

"Behind me, 2 o'clock. Big, bearded guy. Says you look so stressed that he had to somehow cheer up a pretty woman." says Sam as he wiggles his eyebrow, then breaking out into a fits of laughter. "Punyeta," was all Luna managed to say before she laughed with Sam.

Sam shook his head as they continued to laugh, "What, me or him?" he asked as he wiped a tear in his eye, letting their laughter die down. Luna didn't answer, instead she started to steer their conversation to where it was earlier. She poured her heart onto the old man, her thoughts about finishing her studies and finally leaving Scotland for good. And while they talked about it, she felt her heart tighten whenever they would veer at her inevitable departure.

That, or it's because the man who bought her a pint keeps on glancing their way. It wasn't that she was purposely ignoring him, it was because Luna wasn't sure if the man was  _ really  _ looking at them or not, thanks to her memory forgetting her glasses. 

So, without missing a beat, she squinted her eyes in order to remember what the man looks like. This action of hers made Sam look behind him and at the man, before turning away to face her. "I forgot you're not wearing your glasses," Sam tried to hold his laughter, "he's already looking at you, by the way." 

Luna's eyes widened, "Fuck," she uttered before giggling with Sam once more. Hours passed after they calmed down from laughing, and when Luna decided to call it off for a day, Sam pulled her in for a long hug.

"Don't be sad now, eh? Be sure to drop by when you're finished with your defense, I'll be throwing a party for you." Afraid of crying in front of the man who's like a father to her, Luna just nodded her head and gave his shoulder a pat before leaving the pub.

For the first time in years, the weather was kind of warm despite being in February. Luna took her time in appreciating the beauty of Glasgow at night, her hands instinctively reaching out for the pack of cigarettes tucked in one of her coat's pockets.

_ I really am going to miss this place _ , she said to herself. She did not expect to be attached to this city so much that it put her in this mindless state. Sure, her homeland can never be replaced, but Glasgow still hits differently. A sigh escaped her lips, there's nothing that she could do to slow down the time, lest she decided to just enjoy the moment and not wallow in sadness.

Determined, Luna popped in her headphones and lighted the cigarette in her mouth,  _ I'll make sure I'll be coming home happy.  _ Emotions soon started to overflow her, making her stretch out her arms swiftly, hitting someone in the process.

The person grunted in response when she hurriedly asked if they're okay. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you were there." Luna quickly explained. Her eyes studied the person, a man to be exact, he seems ridiculously tall compared to the men she sees everyday. Placing her hands on his shoulder, the object that the man was carrying caught Luna's attention.

"You left this inside. The old man asked me if I could give it to you," his deep voice caught Luna off-guard as she listened to the man. "Oh, I see. No wonder my bag felt light," Luna took a drag on her cigarette, "I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you..." she trailed off.

"Rory, and you are?"

"I'm Luna. Thank you Rory, for going out of your way."

* * *

* * *


	2. Six Hours

* * *

* * *

An hour had passed since Luna smacked Rory in the face. Feeling guilty about Rory being dismissive of what she had done, Luna instead asked him to think of something that could be considered as an apology gift.

"Let's just take a stroll for now, maybe I can think of one while we're walking," was all he said. And that's what they did, take a walk and talk, though to be fair it was Luna who took the initiative to ask Rory questions. Not that he minded it.

Every now and then, Luna would apologize to him, still not believing that Rory was fine with her hitting him in the face. A smile appeared on Rory's face, "I keep on telling you lass, it's alright. Figured that the old man is busy to run after you anyway, but I think he forgot to mention that you punch pretty hard." She scrunched up her nose before laughing at his remark, "It was a good stretch."

"Aye, it is. And I think," Rory scratched his beard, "it's my turn now to ask you questions." Luna whipped her head to face Rory, "Is it necessary?"

"Of course it is. It's unfair that I know nothing about you, even the basic stuff." the smile Rory was holding back now evident on his face. Luna sighed, "Well..."

"Come on," his smile grew bigger, "how long have you been staying here in Glasgow?" Luna held up both of her hands. He made a surprised face, "Really? Wait, how old are you then?"

"I'm thirty..." Luna trailed off, "two?" She couldn't blame Rory for staring at her in disbelief. Who in their right mind would forget how old they are. "When is your birthday? If you can remember that." a shit-eating grin crept in Rory's face.

In return, Luna smiled and raised her middle-finger before answering, "April 6th." They both laughed, stopping in their tracks to let it all out. "The grey hair suits you, even though I never thought you were younger than me."

"It's in my DNA apparently," Luna said with a yawn, "say, I'm getting tired of walking and the urge to down a coffee suddenly rose. Are you up for it?" Rory gave her a nod, pleased that she asked as he was still sore from last week's filming.

Then it hit him, what if she's luring him in her home just so she could kill him? Panic settled in Rory's mind as they walked towards her flat. In his mind, he wanted to crack a joke, to see if his doubts were true. But Luna beat him to it, as if she was reading his mind.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. And if I wanted to, I must be a dumb murderer."

Rory tried to wave it off, though his wide eyes gave him away. Luna wanted to laugh out loud, but tried to stop herself as they finally arrived at her home.

"Doesn't it bother you that you live right beside a crowded place?" Rory asked, amused that she lives right next to a university. But instead, she gave him a chuckle.

"I teach and study there, big boy. Now come along," Luna tapped his arm, "I can't wait to have my coffee."

Like a child, Rory silently followed Luna. "Shoes off," she told him before she kicked open the door on her apartment and ran off to the kitchen. In his mind, he found Luna to be an odd woman. No one in their right mind would ask a stranger to come to their home in the middle of the night.

Not that he was complaining. Luna was easy to talk to, and it seems that she enjoys talking to people about everything. "Coffee or tea?" she asked, breaking his train of thoughts. "Beer. If you have one." And without a word, Luna handed him a beer, an imported one he thought. "Try it, see if your taste buds accept it."

Yet Rory was already lost, thoroughly looking at the organized pictures and books in Luna's room. From philosophy to astrology, tarot to religious books. All of those that everyone can deem "crazy" studies and what not, is placed in her bookshelf.

"So Rory," Luna's voice called out, "what made you buy me a pint?"

* * *

* * *


	3. Saved by the Bell

* * *

* * *

Rory sighed, looking straight at Luna, "Do you really want to know?" she nodded. "I saw you kept spacing out while your finger mindlessly scratch the book that you left. I figured that something was bothering you, so I paid for your pint."

A yawn escaped Luna's lips as she gave Rory a shrug before fixing herself a drink. "There. Go sit there," Luna pointed at the balcony while she ruffled through the drawer beside her, "hey, uh, do you smoke? Menthol? Lights? Anything nice?"

He turned his head to look at her, "Reds would be great." Raising the pack of cigarettes, Luna immediately sat beside Rory, tossing him the pack.

After an exchange of small details about them, the two went silent. It was weird for Rory, but he didn't question it. After all, he wasn't much of a talker anyway. Same goes for Luna, she wanted to enjoy the moment with her coffee while they stared aimlessly.

The sound of the lighter was all that echoed between them, sometimes sharing a glance before returning to their own little world. This went on for quite a while when Luna suddenly spoke up.

"I'm going to miss it here. The food, beer, this place," her hands waved around before pointing at the building in front of them, "that place. I'll miss it."

"Then why not stay here? I'm sure your family will understand."

Luna shook her head, "I know, but I just feel like if I do that, I'll be finally leaving them forever."

"You're really not, unless you plan on not staying in contact with them."

"The thing is," Luna shifted her body to face Rory, "I am Asian. I was raised in an Asian household. I am not supposed to leave until I get married or have a job that requires me to leave."

Rory, visibly not convinced, nodded at her statement. Luna, clearly defensive, raised her hands in confusion, "What?" she asked.

"You're wise enough to know what."

"Glaswegian remark. Classic."

"You really do-"

"Yeah, yeah I know." She took a drag, "I guess the problem is on me, right?" He held up his finger, urging her to wait as he finished his bottle of beer.

"Not really a problem, more of a fear as I see it."

"Same thing."

A cough erupted from Rory, making him shake his head. "You're difficult to talk out of your negative view."

"Why do you think I took Philosophy as my major?"

"Sarcastic. If you're not short I would've thought you as a local."

"And if you're not tall I might've beaten your ass already."

"How's the weather down there?"

"Stop it with the short jokes, you Yeti-sized man."

"Child size."

"Fuck off," Luna retorted, inducing bursts of laughter between them. It took a while for both of them to calm down, and when they did, Luna laid down to stare at the skies.

"To live a life that's so relaxed, I wish I wasn't stressed all the time." Luna said while she closed her eyes, followed by a deep sigh. Rory stared at her for a long time before he broke the silence, "I know a thing or two that could lighten up your mood."

Raising her eyebrow, Luna opened her one eye to look at Rory, "Yeah? Like what?" 

"Walking, sailing, drinking a beer, and eating."

"Sailing? Alright, I'll just pop a yacht out of my pockets and I'm good to go."

"If you want, we could go sailing."

"What? I-"

"I live in a boat."

"Too fast. Maybe walking sounds a good idea."

"Good point, must be the alcohol and lack of sleep."

In an instant, Luna sat up straight and looked at her watch. "Shit," she said, "I am sorry I made you stay up this late, and as an apology for that, I am offering you to take my bed and crash until it's safe to go out walking."

Yet Rory chuckled, "I'll be fine, Luna. Besides, I know how to take care of myself. First fight was in a pub two streets away."

"Still, it doesn't make you immune to mishaps."

"Fine, but I won't take your bed. I won't fit in there."

Luna went quiet for a while.

"Alright, deal. Go fit yourself in the couch."

The two found themselves talking after their deal. They kept on jesting at each other until Rory noticed that Luna fell asleep on the ground. Not knowing what to do, Rory searched for a pen and paper and went to write something before he grabbed her blanket and draped it around her.

* * *

A loud knock shocked Luna awake, hitting her knee on the table in the process. Worried that she might be already late for her defense, she took a quick look at her watch, only to find it's only 9 in the morning.

Yawning, she slowly got up on her feet when a note fell in front of her. Luna smiled when she saw a number written on it and an invitation.  _ Take a stroll or drink some beer? I'd like to continue our banter last night. - R,  _ it read. She instinctively went to dial the number on her phone when the knocking suddenly continued on.

Curious, her hands went on to desperately fix her hair, afraid of who's going to be outside the door.

"Luna, are you still here?" a familiar voice called out.

Eye widened, she semi-shouted at the door, "Yes, sir. Give me a moment." She closed the door to her balcony in an attempt to hide the bottles that were sprawled out.

_ Where is Rory?  _ her mind immediately thought before opening the door to her adviser. 

"Good morning, Luna. I'll get straight to the point, it turns out that I've accidentally mixed up your schedule and result with Joel's. Your paper was given approval by your panel to proceed to the confirmation lecture and final defense."

Joy was an understatement, Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That means we don't need to conduct a pre-confirmation lecture. Of course, why would they-"

The voice of her professor faded out and her mind went off wandering, thinking of how her hard work had finally paid off. With the news that she received formally from her advisor, she couldn't contain her excitement, her smile was beaming.

"... with that said, I will see you in two weeks." 

After her professor was gone, Luna still waited for two minutes before she ran around the room, dancing and air humping. She had to tell Sam and Rory the good news.

_ Rory _ .

Luna whipped out her phone to dial Rory's number, in hopes of making up to her drunken mess that he saw last night.

Couple of rings when she heard his thick accent greet her. "Hello?" he asked.

"I've got no classes starting this week up until the next. Drink some beer and take a stroll, kind of a good combination resulting in banters and jests, don't you think?"

* * *

* * *


	4. Ninety-nine Bottles

* * *

* * *

Rory couldn't stop laughing at Luna's imitation of Owen Wilson saying "wow". It all started after Luna asked what was the most ridiculous thing that he ever saw on a street in Glasgow. It was never a funny nor serious story, it was just boring, but Luna turned their conversation the other way around.

Those kind of reactions would usually cause Rory to be irritated or put-off, he rarely shares any interactions to a person that he just met, and if he does he'd expect a certain kind of reaction.  _ Human nature,  _ as Luna would always reason.

Yet his mood turned out to be opposite, Rory found himself laughing at Luna's antics. "You're fun to be with, I'll give you that lass." He said in between laughs, trying to get a hold of himself. Luna held her bottle up in response to that, making him pick his own and tapped the neck of the bottle she is holding. Once again, silence engulfed them both.

_ Surely, she's got a partner now. Or does she?  _ Rory told himself as he stared at the woman beside him, her eyes focused on every passerby, silently observing them. It has been a couple of months since she passed her Confirmation, and a day after she's been officially made a Doctor of Philosophy. Rory recalled when he picked up her call earlier, she was crying uncontrollably and thought that something bad must've happened. That wasn't the case after all as when Luna saw him, she immediately threw herself onto him and gave him a hug.

"Say, I never asked you this," he felt a lump in his throat as she watched him intently, "do you have a partner? Not that I'm prying, it's just that you always talk about your study and job." She chuckled at him when he quickly apologized for his question.

"No, don't be. You're right, it's that two things I always talk about. And no, I don't have a partner, have been all by myself ever since I stepped here." Luna smiled beautifully, a blush crept in his cheeks. "We broke it off in good terms, said things about focusing on studies and all that, I believed him. After all, he never lied to me in the span of our relationship..." a heavy sigh escaped Luna's lips while Rory waited patiently for her to continue.

But not once he saw anger in her eyes, only sadness. A different kind of sadness. When he noticed that Luna was trying hard to find the words, Rory put his hands on her shoulder, urging her not to continue. Yet she shook her head, "it's fine. I've moved on from him anyway."

"Oh," Rory whispered, "well then, where is he now? Scratch that, you don't need to know where he is. I'm sure hell is waiting for his return." Luna laughed at his remark, a smile plastered on his face. He picked up another bottle and opened it up when her words almost made him drop it.

"I know. He's now a priest in a town next to my home."

Rory spat out the beer he was drinking, "What now?" he couldn't tell whether Luna was joking around or not, but by the way her eyes stared off at the distance said that she's serious.

"You heard right, Rory. And let's leave it at that, I don't want to talk about him and his religiousness," she smiled, taking off her glasses and putting it in its storage. And they did, their conversation never touched that topic again. They went on to talk about each other's hobbies and interests when Luna overheard two teenagers talking loudly.

"Oh my god, that's the Hound."

"Holy shit, that's my professor in front of him."

If it weren't for the fact that they're in a public place, Luna would've laughed loudly after hearing the exchange of the two. Luckily, she managed to not break her poker face until the teenagers were out of earshot and immediately told Rory what she had heard. Luna saw how hard Rory tried not to giggle, his face reddening as his hands tried to contain his laugh.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Luna muttered under her breath as a couple of customers were now staring at them, "come let's go before they think we're lunatics. Let's just buy a pack of beer and I'll cook us dinner."

* * *

* * *


	5. A Year and a Confession

* * *

* * *

A year has passed since Luna met Rory.

Luna realized that staying in Glasgow wasn't a bad idea, and that she could go back to her homeland whenever she pleases. Although she has to stay for at least five years in order for her citizenship takes full effect. It wasn't that much of a big deal, but her attitude to a newfound love is.

Both Luna and Rory made their feelings clear towards each other, and that they would take things slow. Sure, Rory had asked once if she wanted to be his girlfriend, but Luna instead suggested to wait another year before asking it again. Of course, Rory obliged, until she started her habit of disappearing for weeks and reappearing.

At first, Rory thought that it was due to the month being the exam's and that Luna's busy, yet she continued with her habit. Giving half-assed excuses as to why she couldn't send him a message or call him. Then one day, he confronted her, asking if she's only just leading him on to nothing. "No," was Luna's reply, "give me more time, Rory. I'll explain it all."

And he did. Rory gave her all the time that he thought she needed, though the most patient man in the world would be infuriated if a person keeps them hanging every time they ask a reason for their actions.

Luna knew now's the time to tell it to him, tell it all and leave no secrets and hurt behind. Throwing her bag on the sofa, she plopped down her bed and pulled out her phone then dialled his number.

"Hey. I was just about to call you." Luna immediately noticed the tone of his voice, it made her throat tighten. "Oh, what is it?"

"I wanted to talk."

She chuckled, "It's the same here. When will you come over?"

"Heading there right now."

Stunned, Luna just mustered an "oh" before composing herself, asking if he wanted anything to eat before they talked. Luckily she still got her wits when their call ended. She could feel that void growing in her head as she thought of the things that Rory might bring up.

* * *

Rory never smiled throughout their dinner.

He now sits to where they first had their conversation, a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. Luna watched him from the back silently, her fear of being vulnerable starting to creep in.  _ I have to do this,  _ she said in her mind, psyching herself as she walked towards where he is seated.

Seeing him turn to look at her for a brief moment, Luna leaned sideways on the door, lighting a cigarette in the process. "I'm sure you wanted to know why I wouldn't talk to you for weeks, then come back as if nothing happened."

There was silence. "I guess the very reason I could give you is because of my anger," Luna sighed heavily, "not from you, obviously." 

Still, Rory did not answer. "I don't want to pass off my anger to you, or to our future family. You may think that my family is perfect, that no one held grudges at each other. It's true, we've all made amends. But that memory will always be there, that time in our lives where we lived in hatred. The time where instead of apologizing, you'd be reprimanded on how you reacted, which leads to more fuel for your anger."

When he looked up, Rory saw how her jaw clenched as her eyes stared straight ahead, her brows furrowed. If his vision was great once what it was, he could see the tears ready to fall. "I wanted to be better. I wanted to control myself, for not letting me become like what my parents used to be. I wanted those memories of mine to be buried, to not follow me wherever I go. I wanted to break free from them because that's not who I am anymore. And yet they're still here."

"I'm sorry if I made you question your worth. For leaving you out in the dark. I was so scared of letting you inside my world that I forgot you too are facing your own fear," Luna turned to face Rory, "and I'm sorry it took this long to realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Luna pressed the cigarette on to the ashtray, then began pulling another stick from her pack. Slowly, she breathed in the smoke, letting the cold spread through her chest. They remained silent for half an hour, with Luna fighting off her emotions and Rory contemplating on what to say next.

"I was going to end things," Rory said as his fingers tapped at the table, "I told myself that I'd do it if I see you never try to tell me what had happened." He took a pause, biting his lower lip while Luna could clearly see he's thinking deeply.

"And I got more than what I hoped for. I'm still hurt, but I understand now." Rory met her eyes, "You don't have to beat yourself up for the things that already happened, don't tell me you've already forgotten why we decided to take things slow." 

He motioned for her to sit down, while Luna raised her eyebrows quizzically. "We both have our own issues, and with that you wanted to make sure that we will face every one of those problems until we know that we are both ready to start our own."

As those words left Rory's lips, Luna couldn't help herself anymore and began to sob uncontrollably. He was quick to hold her in his arms, telling her softly to let it all out. "Don't bottle it all up," he said repeatedly, feeling her arms around him tighten.

For a moment, Luna thought that showing her vulnerable side would be embarrassing. She was glad that she's wrong about it.

For a moment, Rory thought that he wasted his time again. He was glad he never let his patience down.

And now, as they went on to tickle each other, they both knew that going out of their comfort zones and being open to one another will be all worth it.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff make me go UwU
> 
> ((I'm back, finally, and ready to edit my other work. Thanks for being patient y'all.))


	6. Eleven years out, Two years in.

* * *

* * *

A woman with her hands covering her face was what Rory saw when he came home that day. He knows Luna was deep in her thoughts as she never looked up when he closed the door. Leaving her alone with her thoughts seemed like a good idea, but Rory decided against it and carefully approached her.

"Hey," he said as he gently wrapped his arms around her, "you alright?"

Luna covered her mouth after a gasp escaped from her, "I'm sorry! Yeah, I'm alright- you, how was your visit at Sam's? Had fun?"

Rory returned her surprised reaction with a chuckle, "Calm down. Aye, I did. Though he keeps on pestering me about when will you come and visit him."

"I just visited him the other day."

"Tell him that," he said as his body relaxed on the couch, "He's an emotional guy."

Luna let her head rest on his chest, "He is, did you know that Sam and his wife cried when I told them that I passed the Confirmation?"

"Of course, you're like a daughter to them. Although I can't imagine that grumpy-looking man, who looked like he wanted to punch me to death, crying."

She never said a word after that. It would take a while before they could have a moment like this, away from the noisy world while enjoying each other's company. Rory wasn't daft, with his schedule on filming has been set, he knew that reality is dawning on Luna. Another reason why they  _ originally  _ wanted to take things slow, but he saw in her reaction the opposite of what he used to fear.

Still, he felt like he's taking advantage of her sheer understanding of their situation. Many times she reassured him that there's nothing to be worried about, yet the very thought of it bothers him. "Be true to me and I'll do the same, right?" Luna told him once, and that promise of hers calmed his mind.

In his world, time seemed to stop. Rory found himself playing with her hair as she tapped his chest with rhythm. He wished they could just stay like this, wrapped in each other's arms as the moon starts to crawl up the skies. 

And as Rory was about to break off their shared silence, Luna then shifted swiftly and straddled him, her lips crashing into his as her hands rested on his chest. Feeling her deepen the kiss, he placed and pulled her waist in his, reciprocating her movement while pressing his hardness against her.

It was all perfect when Luna's lips broke away from his, "We can't, you have to leave early for tomorrow." But all she heard was a grunt before she felt him leave small kisses on her neck, an action that made her arch her back.

"I also need to re-compute my student's grades and send it to the department." Luna hastily said, which she failed as the last word almost came out as a whimper.

"Then do it while we-"

"No!" She lightly smacked his back and felt Rory laugh, his face buried in her chest. "Fine," he looked up at her, defeat in his voice, "maybe we could eat dinner first, then see which will come first."

But Luna gave him a playful smile, "We'll see."

* * *

While everyone's only getting ready to wake, the day started too early for Luna. She had spent ten minutes just watching the man beside her sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling, small movements from his closed eyes would occur from time to time. Rory must've been deep asleep and dreaming peacefully, she thought.

And with Rory's impending departure nearing, the smile Luna wore while she watched him sleep suddenly waned. This wasn't the first time Rory had left for his job, but it's the process of seeing him leave is what always gets her. Even if she doesn't admit, Luna's just as emotional as he is, their only difference is that Rory's more expressive than her. A trait of his that Luna envied.

Knowing that there's no point in wallowing in her sadness, Luna moved slowly out of the bed to distract herself. Her feet still hadn't hit the ground when she felt Rory wrap his other arm around her. "Where are you going?" he rasped, pulling her back to bed and near him.

"Preparing for the day." she said meekly. Luna noticed that his eyes were still closed, a sign that something interrupted his sleep. "Go to sleep, I'll be back in bed shortly." 

"No," he sighed, "I know that it's still dark outside, stay here." As if she could break free from his grasp, Rory placed his leg on top of hers, as if she would disappear right under his nose.

Just like that, she complied. She took the liberty to snuggle up close to him, eliciting a sudden yet expected reaction of his body. If it weren't for the sadness that Luna's feeling, then and there she would've taken the initiative to fully wake him.

But today, this is all Luna wanted. Both of them embracing each other, feeling his hand caress her back in a comforting way. At that moment, she wanted to cry, to be vulnerable in front of him. Yet she couldn't. Whether it's her logical side thinking or the years of bottling it all up took over, she didn't know. All her mind is telling her right now is that at the end of the day, it's his embrace that would make her forget the days they've been apart.

Unaware of the eyes watching her, Rory took her hand to kiss it before saying, "I'll be back before you know it." He felt her nod, all the while a deep sigh came from her, a one of content. Without a word, Luna sat up and stared at the window, her hand never leaving his. "The sun isn't up yet I'm already starting to miss you," she said solemnly, it was obvious she's trying to hide the tears that would fall without a warning.

So, what Rory did is to follow her actions, he sat up beside her, wordlessly observing her. "Come now," he wiped a tear on her cheek, "there's still a lot of time left, I'll make us some coffee while you work on our breakfast."

And as he stood up to do what he told her, he heard her call out his name. And when he turned to look at her, he could see a smile form in her lips.

"When you come back from filming, I want you to tell me all the things that had happened while you were away, so that I can imagine that I am there with you." 

Rory stared at her for a solid minute, then breaking into a smile as he replied, "I will. Will you do the same?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done. Hell yeah! I will now fully concentrate on my other story (and on the game that's keeping me from editing said story). I hope you liked this super short story that I made. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello. Just dropping this unedited work of mine. I made this hoping that I could jumpstart my writing.  
> AND ALSO, this is an homage to my friend who is stuck in Glasgow with her thesis/dissertation/paper. Yes, somehow this is about her and her story (ofc except for the Rory part, although she told me she once saw him there and that she didn't approach him bc she panicked) so yeah. :)


End file.
